


But I Like it Anyway

by TemplesarentTombs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: American History, Ghost Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemplesarentTombs/pseuds/TemplesarentTombs
Summary: AU where the Flash gang are a Paranormal Investigation Team and Cisco is smitten with Barry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so hopefully there aren't many mistakes. I don't know what made me want to use Antietam as the place where they investigate, but it worked well enough. If you didn't know, Antietam was one of the many bloody battles of the American Civil War. I've never written for this fandom so hopefully this wasn't too bad!

"Case number thirty-two, Antietam Battlefield. It’s about,” Barry opened his phone quickly, “1:21 am. We’re investigating the Dunker Church.”

Barry Allen had pulled together a group to investigate hauntings just last year. It was something he’d always aspired to do after his paranormal experience when he was just a kid. Ever since, he’d been obsessed with getting evidence and proving to people that what he saw was real. Somehow his adoptive father, Joe, was able to pull some strings and have the National Park Service let his group set up an investigation. Cisco remembered saying something along the lines of, “who ya gonna call?” when he found out. 

Joe and Caitlin were monitoring base camp, Iris and Eddie were investigating the sunken road, and Cisco and Barry were hunkered down in the Dunker Church.

Despite going on every case with Barry as the Tech guy, Cisco was still freaked out at every sound he heard.

“So apparently the Confederates used the church as a field hospital after the battle,” Barry added, more for the camera they had set up than for Cisco's benefit.

“It’s got to be crawling with ghosts dude,” Cisco practically shuddered just thinking about it. 

“No need to worry, if any ghosts try to bother you they’ll have to deal with me,” Barry put in sarcastically.

Cisco tried laughing that off with his friend inconspicuously, but it hit a little too close to home. He had thought at first that his little crush was just that, little. After a few months, however, he found that he was still just as infatuated with Barry as before. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be so involved in paranormal investigation. Cisco was highly versed in the subject now and that had absolutely nothing to do with any interest he had in hunting ghosts. It was more so about a certain geeky ghost hunter named Barry. No one had to know that though. No one.

“Let’s try the flashlight, hm?” 

“Good idea.”

Cisco set the flashlight down on the wooden table at the front of the room.

“Is there anyone here with us?” Cisco asked the room. “If you are, tap the top of the flashlight to show us. It will light up.

The room was silent. No light.

After a few minutes Barry asked, “If someone is here with us, If you can’t turn the flashlight on then make a noise. Let us know you’re with us.”

“There doesn’t seem to be anyone here Bar. We would have heard something by now,” but that was the exact moment that the flashlight flashed on and a tapping noise sounded.

“oh my God,” Cisco muttered, reaching out to Barry. Even after all his experience in the business, Cisco was still surprised each time. Barry always expected it.

Barry held Cisco’s arm, “Do you remember the war? Light the flashlight again.”

Sure enough, it lit up again.

Even through the dark, Cisco could feel the rush and thrill that Barry felt. It transferred to him to an extent. 

“Cisco, we’re talking to actual Civil War soldiers. This is incredible!” Cisco could’ve sworn that Barry’s smile shone through the darkness.

“We need to get audio on this,” Cisco rushed to grab his audio recorder from the box of equipment. He set it out next to the flashlight.

“Here, um,” Barry thought for a moment and his brow furrowed, “What’s your name? Did you die here?”

After listening for five minutes or so, the boys played back the recorder. 

They heard Barry ask his questions, then there was silence until they heard, “Clara,” in a whisper-y voice.

“Holy shit, Barry.” 

Barry practically jumped for joy. Cisco had to admit that it was incredible. They were experiencing history first hand in a way. The fact that Barry was so joyous helped too. 

Barry tugged on Cisco’s shoulders unexpectedly in his blind happiness and enthusiasm and before Cisco had a chance to ask him what he was doing Barry did the exact thing that the other boy had only dared dream would happen to him. He kissed him.

It was quick and Cisco hardly had any time to respond, but it was the most wonderful thing. 

Barry’s good mood seemed to decline, “Oh, I. That was a little forward, I’m so sorry Cisco.”

“Sorry? Bro, I’ve been dying for you to do that for forever! Well, that expression might be a little offensive to say here.”

Barry just laughed and leaned in again and this time Cisco was ready.  
And just maybe the two boys had a lot to explain later when the team reviewed the night's video recordings, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to make this the start of a series, but I make no promises.


End file.
